


Lost

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pushes against his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ August 20, 2011.

There is a brief silence, and Kamui presses his forehead against Fuuma’s shoulder, eyes clenched shut. He breathes out, thickly, feels one hand sliding along his leg, the other hooking up against his spine, fingers splayed across his skin, fingertips close to the spot where, on the other side of his body, his heart thunders. Kamui stays still, perhaps he stiffens up a little.   
  
And then Fuuma is shifting, lips grazing against the spot just above Kamui’s ear. Kamui doesn’t move, doesn’t know if he’d be able to.   
  
Fuuma laughs, quiet, low, and to cover the moment of strange awkwardness he feels, Kamui silences him by hooking his leg around Fuuma’s hips, drawing him closer.   
  
The hand leaves Kamui’s leg, lifts, pushes against his shoulder so Kamui is forced away from Fuuma’s shoulder. Kamui blinks, chances a glance up at Fuuma. Fuuma is smiling. Of course he is. Kamui shouldn’t have expected anything less. He narrows his eyes just a little, and this seems to only make Fuuma’s smile widen.   
  
Kamui goes to press his forehead against Fuuma’s neck, not sure if he can handle keeping such prolonged eye contact. Fuuma pushes his shoulder again, pushes Kamui up against the wall that Fuuma pressed him to earlier. Kamui doesn’t say anything, but only quirks one eyebrow.   
  
Fuuma doesn’t offer an explanation, just continues to look at Kamui and make Kamui watch him back.   
  
But for half a second Kamui swears that his smile looks a little less sharp.


End file.
